


Caught In Between

by Kashoku



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Reno is a slut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Reno had to admit, this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when he agreed to let Rude fool around with Tifa. He liked Tifa a lot, don’t misunderstand him. She found him funny, and Reno loved anyone that could potentially throw him against a wall and give it to him. But that was the thing. Tifa wasn’t ever going to bend him over and give him the good dicking he deserved like Rude did.Except, apparently, she was.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Reno/Rude, Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Caught In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Losha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losha/gifts).



> I....have no regrets and I'm not sorry.

Reno had to admit, this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when he agreed to let Rude fool around with Tifa. He liked Tifa a lot, don’t misunderstand him. She found him funny, and Reno loved anyone that could potentially throw him against a wall and give it to him. But that was the thing. Tifa wasn’t ever going to bend him over and give him the good dicking he deserved like Rude did. 

Except, apparently, she was.

Tifa’s red eyes were dark with lust as she pulled the strap tight. Fuck, he was so turned on right now. Between Tifa’s strap on and Rude’s god-like body on display with his thick dick hard and ready, Reno didn’t know which way to face his mouth and ass. 

“You ready?” Tifa asked, eyes twinkling.

“To get wrecked? Always, baby,” Reno told her, licking his lips and giving his lower one a bite.

“Ass up, then,” she instructed him.

A shiver ran up Reno’s spine and he moaned excitedly. “Yes, ma’am.” Turning over, he got on all fours and tilted his ass up. 

Rude stood on his knees in front of him, fat cock twitching in his hand as he rubbed the head across Reno’s cheek before sliding it between his plush lips. Gripping his gloved hands in Reno’s red hair, he tugged and gave the command, “Suck.”

Obediently, and perhaps too eagerly, Reno opened his mouth and took Rude’s cock into it. Moaning against the hard flesh he licked and sucked happily, taking Rude far enough down his throat that his nose rested against the dark hairs. Tifa plucked the plug from his ass and Reno’s breath hitched, his heart thumping against his chest in excitement. The rubber dildo slid between his cheeks rubbed against his whole teasingly. Reno grunted and thrust his hips back.

Tifa chuckled. “Eager, isn’t he?”

“A real slut,” Rude agreed, giving Reno’s hair a tug.

Reno hummed against Rude’s dick in happy agreement, saliva and pre-cum dribbling down his chin. Slut was his middle name, dammit, and best no one forget it!

Taking a firm hold of Reno’s slender hips, Tifa thrust in hard. Reno’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head with pleasure at being stuffed full from both ends. Her thrusts were a little awkward at first as she got used to it, but she quickly settled into a rhythm of pounding into Reno’s ass. Rude eventually matched her, fucking Reno’s face while tugging and pulling at his hair with his gloved hands. 

Reno can barely breathe around Rude’s dick, but he still manages to let out breathy moans, groans, and hisses. Tifa’s hands are so tight they’ll leave bruises against his pale skin, and she fucked with pure abandon. Reno was almost sad she didn’t actually have a dick because  _ damn,  _ the things she could do with it. The things he could do to it. Now he was starting to understand Rude’s infatuation with her. 

Neglected dick swinging between his legs as he was fucked, Reno reached between his trembling thighs and grabbed a hold of himself with another moan. He only got a few pumps in before Tifa was swatting his hand away.

“Who gave you permission to do that, huh?” She asked, giving a harsh thrust up that hit Reno’s prostate and had him shaking with a whine. Her hand replaced his on his cock, tugging and twisting it methodically.

Reno’s arms and thighs trembled as both Tifa and Rude picked up their paces. Rude’s cock was hitting the back of his throat so hard that he could barely breathe and tears pricked his bright blue eyes. His jaw was stretched so wide it was aching. His ass was being pounded so hard he probably wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning. Shit. He loved every second of it.

Rude’s cock started to twitch against Reno’s tongue, and he knew the man was close. He was close, too, with the way Tifa was rubbing her nimble fingers against his slit. Rude’s grunts started to become louder, and his thrusts more erratic. He barely pulled back from being practically shoved down Reno’s throat in time enough to cum. The hot white fluid shot down Reno’s throat and couldn’t help but let out a small choking sound as he attempted to breathe through his nose. 

Tifa slowed her thrusts as Rude clenched the base of his softening cock with a groan and pulled it from Reno’s mouth, a string of white connecting the tip of his cock and Reno’s mouth. Rude’s fingers softened in Reno’s hair as he rubbed the tip of his cock against his cheek, leaving behind trails of cum and spit. Reno was gasping for air, his throat already feeling rewardingly sore. Tifa stopped her thrusts and gave Reno one final jerk and he was spilling white over her hand with his release. 

Once Reno stopped shaking from his orgasm, Rude cupped his chin tenderly. “Good boy. Now, I think you owe Tifa a thank you for fucking you so good.”

Tifa pulled out and Reno whined at the loss. He could hear the woman unbuckling the strap on and watched as it was tossed off the side of the bed. Tifa crawled up next to him on the bed and turned around, lounging herself against the pillows and spreading her legs. The sight of her red cunt glistening with slick had him half-hard again. She  _ had _ fucked him really good. It was only right of him. 

Wincing slightly as he moved, Reno settled himself on his stomach between Tifa’s legs, hooking his arms beneath her powerful thighs and lifting them up. He breathed in her scent before sticking out his tongue and licking a long stripe from the base of her cunt to her clit making her let out a beautiful moan. Reno’s scalp was already feeling it from Rude, but now Tifa has dug her fingers into his hair and was shoving him down against her pussy. Yup. He was fully hard again. 

Tifa’s moans were loud, but Reno was a very good listener. He could hear Rude jacking off next to him as he watched them.  _ Oh no you don’t, partner. Not without me.  _ Despite the fact his asshole was probably already red and swollen, Reno got onto his knees and presented himself fully with a little shimmy as he continued to eat Tifa out. 

Rude immediately took the bait, hand removing itself from his cock and making the mattress dip as he maneuvered himself behind Reno. Reno moaned against Tifa’s folds as he felt the leather of Rude’s palm touch his ass. He ended up spreading his cheeks wide, thumbing at his puffy hole with his thumbs making Reno quiver and gasp. 

Tifa pressed down on Reno’s head again. “Focus.”

“Tell that to big boy back there,” Reno told her, voice hoarse and raspy.

“Big boy thinks you should keep your mouth shut,” Rude said before thrusting into him and bottoming in one full go.

Reno’s eyes went wide as he let out a grunt.  _ Shit. _ Rude was twice the size of the dildo Tifa had used and he was already so - oh.  _ Ohhh. _ Rude was pulling out in small thrusts, angling up perfectly every time just like he knew Reno liked best. Reno could barely see Tifa’s cunt in front of him anymore, but her hands guided him there and flicked out his tongue again. 

It was the hardest thing Reno ever remembered doing, trying to pleasure Tifa while getting his ass destroyed from behind. Sucking cock was so much easier to do. He was nothing but a man of many talents, though, and he loved a good challenge. Between his own moans he shoved two fingers into Tifa and began to lick and suck her clit. 

When he started to hear Tifa’s breath hitch, he found a renewed focus despite the stars blinding him with each of Rude’s thrusts. Pressing down on Tifa’s stomach with his free palm he began to thrust his fingers in deeper and scissor as she rolled her clit with his tongue in circular motions. Muscular thighs suddenly locked his head between them in a vice grip and Tifa arched her back off the bed as she came. Reno could taste the rush of honey against his tongue and he grunted as her legs finally released him. 

  
  
  


With Tifa now satisfied, Reno could do nothing but hang his head between her legs as Rude rammed into him with no mercy. Once Rude had realized Reno had finished his task, he planted a firm hand on Reno’s neck and forced his face down against the mattress, a hard squeeze on the man’s throat. 

Reno couldn’t help it. He came right then and there, completely untouched. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted like a dog in heat being bred. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room with Rude’s grunts, Reno only able to moan against the mattress helplessly. When Rude finally came balls deep within him, Reno could only see white. 

They both panted hard, and Reno could feel drops of sweat fall onto the dip of his lower back. Rude carefully pulled out and Reno whined, not wanting the feeling of the warm cum inside him to go away. Unable to find words, Reno felt around the bed for the plug and held it up to Rude. Rude took it in silent understanding. Sliding two fingers up the side of Reno’s inner thigh where cum had dribbled out, he slid it back into his hole before replacing his fingers with the plug. 

Reno finally fully collapsed onto the bed and rolled over onto his side with a grunt. “Man, I’ll never be tight again,” he said, voice cracking.

Rude let out a grunt as he removed his soiled gloves. “Your hole hasn’t been tight in years.”

“Yeah?” Reno smirked. “Whose fault is that, huh?”

“That good?” Tifa asked, propping herself up on an elbow as she turned on her side towards Reno’s back. 

“Baby, I think you’ve found a new profession,” Reno winked at her. “You’re going to have to carry me all day tomorrow, partner.”

“How’s that different from what I do everyday?” Rude asked as he settled down next to Reno.

Reno grinned and rubbed his face against Rude’s chest before wrapping his arms around him and curling in on him. “Cuddle me.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Rude sighed at his impatient lover and partner.

“Ti-fa!” Reno whined. “You, too!”

“Ok, ok!” She laughed, pressing her chest against his back and entwining their legs together. 

Reno smiled happily. Sharing was caring, afterall. 

  
  



End file.
